internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1942-43 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues
These were the 1942-43 Czechoslovak Regional Leagues: Prague/Central Bohemian Championship County Championship - Vitava Group ;Scores *HC Stadion Praha - SK Zbraslav 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) *LTK Kyje - STK Smíchov 2:2 (0:2, 1:0, 1:0), *STK Smíchov - HC Stadion Praha 1:9 (1:2, 0:4, 0:3) *LTK Kyje - HC Stadion Praha 1:5 (1:1, 0:1, 0:3), *SK Zbraslav - STK Smíchov 4:1 (1:0, 1:0, 2:1) *SK Zbraslav - LTK Kyje 2:1 (2:0, 0:1, 0:0) ;Table County Championship - Ricany Group ;Scores *SK Velke Popovice - SK Libeň 0:2 (0:0, 0:1, 0:1) *SK Velke Popovice - Meteor VIII 2:2 (1:0, 1:1, 0:1), *SSC Říčany - SK Velke Popovice 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *SK Libeň - Meteor VIII 3:0 (2:0, 0:0, 1:0), *SK Libeň - SSC Říčany 1:1 (0:0, 0:1, 1:0) *Meteor VIII - SSC Říčany 0:1 (0:1, 0:0, 0:0) ;Table County Championship - Roudnice Group ;Scores *SK Praha XIX - HC Roudnice 1:3 (1:1, 0:1, 0:1) *SK Slavia Praha - CSK Vyšehrad 1907 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0), *HC Roudnice - SK Slavia Praha 4:3 (0:3, 3:0, 1:0) *SK Praha XIX - CSK Vyšehrad 1907 1:1 (1:0, 0:0, 0:1), *HC Roudnice - CSK Vyšehrad 1907 4:2 (2:0, 1:1, 1:1) *SK Slavia Praha - SK Praha XIX 2:5 (1:4, 1:1, 1:0) ;Table The top team in each group advanced to the Promotion round (Federal Cup) to the Bohemian-Moravian League. Class I.B Class I.B was divided into three groups. The top teams from each group advanced to Class I.A for 1942-43. ;Scores *LTC Uhříněves – Čechie VIII 5:0 (2:0, 1:0, 2:0) *LTC Uhříněves – SK Petřín 5:0 (1:0, 2:0, 2:0) *ČASK Praha – LTC Uhříněves 0:4 (0:2, 0:1, 0:1) *Čechie VIII – ČASK Praha 3:2 (0:1, 1:0, 2:1) *SK Petřín – ČASK Praha unknown *SK Petřín – Čechie VIII unknown (Two matches missing. Table constructed using available results.) ;Table ;Scores *SHK Kbely – SK Smíchov 0:9 (0:2, 0:4, 0:3) *SK Smíchov – SK Řevnice 6:0 (0:0, 3:0, 3:0) Most likely won by Smichov, as they played in Class I.A the next year, although unconfirmed due to scarcity of results. Other group participant: SK Veleslavin. ;Scores *SK Čelákovice – SKEP Praha 4:2 (1:1, 2:1, 1:0) Other participants: LTC 27 Praha, SK Úvaly, and LTC Žižkov. Uvaly and LTC 27 played in the Class I.A for 1942-43. Appears Zizkov finished last. Class II Class II was divided into six groups. ;Class II - IA Group *Ogar Hostivař – DTJ Růženín 7:0 (?:0, ?:0, ?:0) *Ogar Hostivař – Posázavan Poříčí 4:1 *Ogar Hostivař – HC Štěrboholy 3:1 Group was won by Ogar Hostivar. No further results known. ;Class II - IB Group *SK Rapid – AFK Bohemia - match was played; result unknown *AFK Bohemia – SK Spořilov not played *AFK Bohemia – Dolnopočernický SK not played It is unknown if any other matches were played or cancelled in the group. It is noted that AFK Bohemia finished fourth and last. ;Class II - IIA Group *SK Dejvice – SK Hostivice 4:0 (1:0, 2:0, 1:0) *SK Břevnov – SK Dejvice 0:7 (0:1, 0:3, 0:3) No further results known. Group was won by SK Dejvice. Other participant: SK Hanspaulka. ;Class II - IIB Group *HC Velvary – HC Zlíchov 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *HC Velvary – Čechoslovan Košíře 10:0 (5:0, 3:0, 2:0) Other results unknown. Velvary won the group. Other participant: Meteor XIV. ;Class II - IIIA Group *BK Toušeň – HC Horní Počernice 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) No further details available. Another known participant: SK Vysočany. ;Class II - IIIB Group *SK Prosek – HC Černošice 5:1 (0:0, 2:1, 3:1) Only one match result known. Other participants: Sportovní Sdružení Čimice and SK Úředníků Karlín. ;Class II - Promotion round Was scheduled to be played in three matches between the six group winners. Three of the participants are unknown. *Ogar Hostivař – unknown *SK Dejvice – HC Velvary Class III - Class V In the third-through-fifth classes, many results are missing and there is much confusion. South Bohemian Championship Class I ;Scores *DSK Tabor - CASK Pisek 7:1 *DSK Tabor - KLH Vajgar 2:1 *KLH Vajgar - CASK Pisek 2:0 *DSK Tabor - Skauti Trebon 5:3 *KLH Vajgar - Skauti Trebon 4:2 ;Table Tabor qualified for the promotion round to the Bohemian-Moravian League. Sources *Season on hcbohemians.cz *SFRP's Hockey Archive Category:1942 in ice hockey Category:1943 in ice hockey